Winter's Bloom
by Dragon and Panda Writers
Summary: They've been fighting a losing battle since the fall of Beacon and they've lost so many, but in their last stand in Atlas, Ruby and Weiss make one last ditch effort to stop Salem. Instead of going out in a blaze of glory they seem to have gotten a second chance. Better not waste it, eh? HIATUS FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Readers of RWBY fanfic. I am Dragon. One of the co-writers of this fanfic. We hope you enjoy this fanfic. I am really looking forward to how this one will turn out. Panda any words you would like to say to the People?**

Hello my wonderful subjects. I am your ruler now **(HA)**. Ignore the peasant known as Dragon. He's very rude to me. But anyways, I'm just happy to be here and writing again.

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Nor Panda own RWBY no matter how much we wish we did. Any and all characters are owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support them and RWBY. Thank you and Enjoy.**

 _Remnant. Throughout the history of remnant heroes have risen and fallen. Legends have formed and faded in time. This tale, however, is about a few specific legends. It started on the threads of fate. A group of thugs tried to rob a dust store. Little did they know what laid inside. Ruby Rose, a young and hopeful huntress-to-be put a stop to them and set forth a series of events that would change her life. She was accepted into Beacon at the age of fifteen, two years earlier than anyone else. There she met and formed her team. Weiss Schnee the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Blake Belladonna a cat faunus in disguise at the time. And Yang Xiao Long, Young Ruby's older sister. These four made up team RWBY. They would go through much together, grow, cry and overcome any obstacles set in front of them._

 _However, the tale of RWBY doesn't end well for the young heroines. Three years after RWBY was formed a group known as the white fang triggered a war between nations. However, they were just the puppets of Salem. A power hungry woman in seek of powerful, world altering artifacts known as the four Relics. As nations fell, Salem used the monsters of Grimm to secure an Artifact. Two of our heroines gave their lives to try and stop her. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long in an attempt to stop her sacrificed themselves. Five years have passed since that day. Nations have collapsed. Only one city remains holding the fourth and final relic. Ruby Rose, the once young and innocent huntress, now 24 leads with her partner Weiss Schnee, now 26. They now stand against the white fang and the grimm themselves. But this isn't the end of their story. It is just the beginning._

Atlas Academy stood a mere shadow of what it once was. Parts of it were in ruin while other portions of it seemed ready to fall. In a room that was once the Headmaster's Office, Ruby Rose stands looking over a table with a map of Atlas and Atlas academy. Ruby Rose, now 23, looks different than she once did. Her right eye now gone in its place a black eyepatch with her symbol on it. Her hair is longer reaching her shoulders. She still wears the signature cape only slightly different. At the hood's trimming, fur was added for warmth. Her outfit not really different with the exception of a few minor changes. As for her appearance, no one could deny she looked beautiful in a way and many who knew her mother told her she looked just like her. On the table laid Crescent Rose, Ruby's signature scythe only smaller and less bulky.

The room shuddered and rubble fell onto the table. Ruby looked up as an out of breath Atlesian soldier entered the room.

"Ma'am," He said formally while saluting her, "Ms. Schnee demands your presence. She says they have found it."

Ruby perked up at that, grabbed her weapon, and hooked it onto her back before walking out of the room and into a hallway littered with piles of rubble and looking like it had seen better years. As she walked towards where she knew Weiss would be, the soldier followed closely behind her. "Then let's not keep her waiting then. Do you know the situation outside the city?"

"The Grimm are attacking from one side while the White Fang attack from the other. It would be hard to keep them both at bay, but both together? It seems to be impossible." The soldier stated sounding like he was ready to give up.

Ruby chuckled. "Well good thing that me and Weiss are here then. We are the queens of impossible." She stated making the soldier smile a bit. Almost every soldier had heard what Weiss and Ruby had accomplished. They had done at young ages what most hunters would find extremely difficult, if not impossible.

Ruby and the soldier walked into a room that held a table with several people around it. At the head was Weiss Schnee who didn't look much different. Her hair was the same. However, she now wore a white suit with a red tie. Her right side held a cape that hide her right arm and a leather shoulder piece over the cape. Weiss looked up and sighed with relief seeing Ruby enter the room.

"About time you dunce. We have a problem." Weiss stated in her normal voice crossing her arms.

Ruby looked slightly worried at this. "What is it? I thought we found the relic?" She asked standing on the opposite side of the table as Weiss, leaning up against the table lazily and slowly shuffling through some of the documents scattered nearby to garner an idea how the soldiers and hunters were doing.

"We did. The problem is that we don't have a way of accessing it. We don't have the key." She stated not saying directly what the key was as both her and Ruby knew but not everyone else in the room was in on that secret. The maiden's power was required to unlock the relic's room and they didn't exactly have anyone on hand to assist with that issue.

"Well do we have any-"Ruby started before she was cut off with a loud explosion outside that shook the entire building and a huge roar that chilled most of the occupants to the bone.

Ruby and Weiss both jumped into action, ready to fight if need be. They both moved quickly over to the window to see a huge drake grimm in the courtyard of the academy. Ruby clenched her teeth and Weiss clenched her fist at the sight. Not specifically the Grimm but what stood on the grimm's back.

"Salem." They both growled in sync making everyone else in the room a bit nervous at the name of the person who brought Remnant to its knees. Ruby was the first to jump into action, pulling out Crescent Rose in sniper form.

"Weiss take as many men as you need and guard the relic. I'm going to say hello." Ruby stated causing Weiss to nod.

"Be careful Ruby. Most of the hunters and huntresses we have left are holding the grimm off on the outer city. Oh, and be sure to give her my warmest regards." She said with a little steel behind her blue eyes that seemed to only encourage Ruby before she disappeared, leaving a few roses petals behind.

Outside, the Grimm was in the middle of smashing everything and everyone it could with Salem on top of it. She seemed totally uninterested in the violence around her as her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. As she lifted her eyes from where they were examining her hands, she smirked and said, "Get rid of them all. We don't need them in our way,"

She was finally about to get the last relic and complete the goal she had worked so hard towards before four gunshots were heard. With lightning reflexes, Salem jumped out of the way as the four dust enhanced bullets dug into the grimm where she had been standing causing it to roar and look over to the roof where Ruby Rose was standing with her weapon in gun mode. "Ah, Ms. Rose. We meet again. Our last conversation was interrupted by that faunus and sister of yours. Their deaths were not as fulfilling compared to the other hunters and huntresses I've dealt with. They at the very least forced me to pay attention to them while I crushed them, your teammates? I didn't even have to look at them to force them out of the way. Perhaps you will provide a challenge where your sister and her partner failed to." Salem stated cooly.

Ruby cocked her gun and loaded a special bullet, that had spirals of all colors. She ignored Salem as opposed to the mistake she made last time that cost her the lives of her sister and teammate as well as her own eye. Ruby disappeared in a blur of Roses. A trail of roses moved around the monster and blade marks started to appear on the Grimm causing it to roar and try to attack her. Salem frowned at this move and raised her arm at one the blur of roses and a red corrupted rune formed around the Grimm but before it could do as planned the red blur jumped to them mouth of the grimm as it was roaring. Ruby showed aiming her weapon down the mouth of the grimm.

"Conversation's over," Ruby stated and fired the bullet and let the recoil launch her backwards and activated her semblance again landing on the roof. The grimm froze for a second before chains of explosions started going off inside the monstrous being before the grimm itself exploded with every dust type explosion going off.

Several of the soldiers cheered thinking they had won that fight, but Ruby knew otherwise. She switched her weapon to her sword mod, which she added to the weapon a few years ago in honor of her uncle. "Don't let your guard down. That killed the grimm. The witch remains." She stated before a giant rune appeared on the ground causing a large explosion to go off throwing Ruby back. Ruby stuck her blade into the roof to stop her from being thrown off. She looked at where the explosion happened and her silver eye widened. Where there was once a single grimm with Salem, now was a giant hole with grimm pouring out of it. Inside the hole lay a large chamber. A giant machine sat in the center with a glass orb in the middle of it containing another orb of what looked like pure energy. The relic. Around the chamber, grimm and White Fang were fighting the soldiers with Weiss leading them with her signature weapon.

Ruby, without hesitation, jumped into the fray having lost track of Salem. The relic needed protecting and Weiss needed help. Ruby landed in the middle of a group of White Fang and used her semblance to quickly take care of them and moving to help out Weiss who was fighting a few grimm but they quickly disposed of them. Ruby switched her weapon to gun mode and fired behind Weiss taking out some more Grimm and White Fang. "What's the situation down here?" Ruby asked Weiss as she continued to fire her sniper-scythe.

"What does it look like dolt?! We are overwhelmed. What about Salem?" Weiss asked Ruby as she parried the rather clumsy swing of a long sword away and then ran her rapier through his stomach with a rather brutal practiced efficiency.

"Well..." Ruby started before another explosion happened before more Grimm entered looking much more dangerous than the others. Salem was right behind them.

"You let her get away?!" Weiss almost shrieked using her dust to try and hold them back.

"It's not my fault. She exploded the floor." Ruby tried to defend herself as she concentrated fire on the new arrivals before yet another explosion happened at the door. Fire consumed the area as Cinder Fall walked in. Her eye glowed as she raised her hand and fire shot toward the two partners. Ruby face changed to one of rage before her own eye seemed to let off light of its own and the fire was stopped full force with an unknown looking energy held back the fire as more and more grimm and white fang continued in.

"This isn't going well." Weiss stated seeing Ruby get slightly out of breath from using her eye and everything going on. As more and more explosions went on around them. Weiss and Ruby were slowly pushed to the machine before a random shot hit the glass and multiple explosions went off behind them, pushing them to the floor. Due to the explosions and the low level of aura they already had, they were disoriented. Neither could make out what anyone was saying, but Ruby looked up and her eye widened as the seal around the relic fractured before disappearing leaving the relic open to all. Ruby saw Salem pull out the other three relics and they began to resonate with each other.

"Weiss hold on!" Ruby stated before doing the only thing she could think of, she activated her silver eyes and used all the aura she had left to cause a massive explosion where the relics were located in a final attempt to get Salem away. Unfortunately, this caused something no one saw coming. The relics absorbed the energy before amplifying it tenfold in a giant burst of energy.

The last thing Ruby thought of before the relic exploded in hers and Weiss's faces was the day that started the series of unfortunate events that led to this very moment. She expected pain or a sudden rush of power, but she felt nothing. Wait, scratch that. She felt like she was falling before she jolted back to a stop. She opened her eyes to stare blankly at the surprisingly intact sign of a rather familiar shop from her Beacon days. Weiss, had gained her bearings far faster than Ruby had and used her glyphs to whisk her and Ruby to safety on a catwalk. Ruby just merely stared down at the store that should've been nothing but rubble overrun by grimm.

"Dolt!" Weiss said, snapping her fingers in front of Ruby's blanked out face to snap her out of whatever she was stuck in. Ruby blinked her daze away and looked at Weiss. It was clear to her that the girl didn't recognize the store in front of them. Well of course she didn't recognize the store. As she remembered, she had never gone there with any of team RWBY. Ruby heard footsteps coming down a nearby alleyway that weren't quite heavy enough to be grimm. She had to assume that they were humans or faunus.

While Ruby's mind was going a thousand miles per second as per usual, Weiss began to take in her surroundings and try to piece together were in Remnant they were right now. It didn't take too much searching to determine that the area strongly resembled Vale in architecture. But almost all of Vale had been taken back by the grimm or had been destroyed. So naturally, for her and her partner to even be in this eerily similar place to Vale, would be entirely impossible.

"Ruby, where are we? It looks like Vale before the fall of Beacon, but that's not possible… right?" She asked as she turned to face Ruby who was once again transfixed on something, or more appropriately, _someone_ inside the shop. "Ruby?"

There was no reaction from Ruby Rose, because inside that oh so familiar shop, was one Ruby Rose, age fifteen and not a care in the world besides the weaponry she was looking at in the magazine she was currently holding.

 **AN: Thanks for reading Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Was up all night getting it down and spent half a day with panda continuing it. I hope to see you all in chapter 2.** DA DUH DUUUUUUUMMMMM! **Subtle Panda.** I can be as unsubtle as I want and you can't do anything to stop me. **We shall see. Until next time folks.**

**Same day update: I noticed some stuff I missed and quickly fixed it. Noting major, but I will say that we are working on the next chapter as you read this.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello gents and ladies. Welcome to chapter 2 of Winter's Bloom. Before we start this story, we would like to say how much we appreciate all the love Chapter One got. We are glad you all liked it. Anyways if the panda has nothing to say enjoy.**

 _I have many words to say. Beavers. Maples. Yakitori. Whiskey. Tim Horton's._ **(Why those words?)** _I'm a Japanese Canadian, why wouldn't I say those words? But anyways, your follows, favourites, and reviews were greatly appreciated, there was a lot of squealing and fangirling by me. Just ask Dragon._ **(She broke a few times)** _._

 **DISCLAIMER: Dragon and Panda do not own RWBY or any of its characters. Those rights belong to Rooster Teeth. Please support them and the show. Also full disclosure, Ruby and Weiss designs are based off of the tumblr user's funblade RWBY future!au. We claim no part in their designs and are using the designs in the making of this fanfic. Go check out their art! It's awesome!**

Ruby could only stare down at the window, having figured out where and _when_ they were at that moment. Weiss followed her partner's line of sight and blinked once, twice, three times before she turned back to her Ruby and spun the girl around to face her.

"Ruby. What. Did. You. Do?" She growled out, keeping in mind to leave her voice at a low volume.

Ruby could only let out a hysterical burst of laughter as she turned to glance at her younger counterpart, who was still blissfully reading the magazine and jamming to her tunes. It had been a long night as she remembered going through this very night and that, no matter how she looked at it, she was glad that she would be going to Beacon two whole years earlier than she was supposed to be all due a case of right place, right time.

"I honestly don't know what happened." Ruby couldn't help but smile at her younger self. If what she was seeing was true, then all her friends were alive again. Her smile died a bit when she heard a couple steps heading their way. She turned her head and saw one Roman Torchwick with a couple of his goons heading this way.

"We need to move." Ruby commanded, grabbing Weiss and pulling her away from the store without a warning.

"Wait, stop dolt! What are you doing?" Weiss asked wondering why they were being moved so suddenly and where they were even going.

"We can't interfere with what is about to happen. I actually really don't want to change this, so we are moving to another spot." Ruby stated in a matter of the fact kind of way pulling them into an alleyway. She used to come by here all the time before she joined Beacon so she knew the area pretty well. So inside the alleyway, was a ladder that lead to the roof.

"Come on. I want to see this from the outside." Ruby said sounding a bit excited at the prospect.

"See what from the outside? Ruby what is going on?" Weiss asked, irritated her partner wasn't answering her questions as she climbed the ladder below Ruby.

"Did I never tell you guys how I joined Beacon early?" Ruby asked as she reached the top of the ladder. She could have sworn she had mentioned it.

"I don't believe so." Weiss stated thinking as she climbed onto the roof with Ruby. Ruby giggled even more excited by this development. She looked like a child about to show their parent a drawing.

"Keep your eyes on the store then. I'm so excited!" Ruby stated as she leaned on the ledge of the building watching the store with rapt attention. Weiss frowned at this before looking at the building herself. She did it just in time too because at that moment a red blur shot out through the window before standing up and showing young Ruby Rose unleashing Crescent Rose and looking back into the store.

The partners watched as three armed men came out and charged at the teen girl before she zipped around taking care of all of them in a matter of seconds. Roman Torchwick came out and talked to the young girl very briefly, before he aimed his cane and fired at the young Rose, making her shoot her weapon down. It launched her in the air giving time for Torchwick to run off.

"So that's why. I'm surprised Glynda didn't just yell at you for doing something so stupid." Weiss said offhandedly in a way that was both a compliment and an insult at the same time causing Ruby to pout.

"She did yell at me. But Ozpin came in and recruited me." She stated before turning into a frown as she saw the airship lift Roman in the air as he held up a dust crystal. Ruby and Weiss both acted on pure instinct when he threw it. Ruby pulled up her hood and dashed in front of Young Ruby in the air and pulled out her sword hitting the dust crystal while Glynda and Weiss appeared behind her using their magic to shield young Rose from the attack.

Glynda was confused as to these two's sudden appearance but recognized the way they held themselves and their reaction time. She was certain these two were Huntresses that weren't going to stand by and let this happen. All three of them, at the same time, let loose on the ship. Ruby shooting while her weapon still looked like a sword, Weiss with her glyphs, and Glynda with her magic. The ship rumbled from being attacked by three huntresses before Cinder showed herself in the ship and launched a fire attack at the three. Ruby and Weiss jumped behind Glynda as their aura wasn't fully recovered from everything. The fire hit the glyph and embers spread to the ground. All three huntresses jumped out of the way before it exploded. Glynda then took the rubble and attacked back with it. Ruby collapsed on one knee from exhaustion. Weiss looked at her partner to see if she was okay. Ruby nodded, signalling to Weiss that she was fine causing some off her hair to fall loose and her hood to fall back a bit showing her face.

Young Ruby looked at the huntresses concerned when her eyes widened at the hair and face of what she saw. She couldn't help but say it. "Mom?" Young Ruby asked in a whisper. This caught the attention of both Older Ruby and Weiss who turned and looked at her, both with wide eyes, before looking back at each other and nodding. Glynda had it handled. The Summer Rose look-a-like grabbed Weiss and the two disappeared leaving a few petals behind.

And just like that, she was gone, leaving young Ruby to wonder if her mother had actually saved her or if she had just imagined what had just occurred.

The two huntresses landed in an alleyway. They sat down, leaning against the wall taking a few deep breaths. Who would have guessed fighting in a war, traveling across time, and then defending a young Ruby all in an afternoon would be so exhausting?

"We shouldn't have interfered." Weiss said in a slightly nagging tone, laying her weapon next to her as she calmed her breathing. This comment caused Ruby to chuckle.

"You jumped in the same time I did Ice Queen, so you're one to talk." Ruby teased with a smirk.

"I was following you, you dolt." Weiss insulted with a smile. During the war, Ruby and Weiss used to use the names they did as kids to make fun of each other to ease the tension in especially tense situations, but now they were just nicknames that didn't mean anything.

Ruby chuckled before standing up, leaning on Crescent Rose slightly. Her aura was still quite low given the current circumstances, and they still had a job to do. One that was quite important actually.

"We need to find Ozpin. Him and Goodwitch will be talking to young me in a couple minutes, telling me about Beacon. We need to meet with them afterwards and explain the situation and the circumstances." She explained, looking down at Weiss.

"You're right. If anyone will know what to do or for a way for us to blend in it will be him. So when do we approach the professors?" Weiss asked.

"We wait for a while… or we could try sneaking into Ozpin's office. It might help us with our case and prove to him that we're ready for whatever he can throw at us."

"Well that does _seem_ like sound logic." Weiss thoughtfully said, deciding that the benefits could be potentially very good for them in helping them prove their case. But something at the back of Weiss's mind told her that this could potentially be a bad idea and end terribly, and when she had these feeling with Ruby, they were mostly correct.

Ruby held her hand out to help pull Weiss up. Weiss sighed before taking the hand and grabbing her weapon with her other hand. With the minimal combined efforts of both of them, Weiss pulled herself up and brushed off any dust that may have gathered on her clothes.

Weiss looked at her… _fearless_ leader and decided that it was time to voice her concerns about the plan to ambush the headmaster of one of the most prestigious hunting academies. It was her job to keep Ruby's more out there ideas and plans reined in within the realm of possibilities.

"Ruby. I don't think it's a great idea now that I think about it to ambush Ozpin and Glynda on the same night a robbery took place." Weiss told Ruby as they walked toward Beacon. They could probably make it to the school before Ozpin and Glynda could which would give Weiss some time to dissuade her stubborn leader.

"What? We aren't ambushing them. We are just… surprising them is all." Ruby responded to Weiss, smiling in a not at all mischievous way.

"Or! We could wait in the courtyard where they will see us and approach us in a non-personal area and then surprise them." Weiss countered causing Ruby to sigh in exasperation.

"Why do you have to take all the fun out of this?" Ruby pouted, making Weiss shake her head in well concealed frustration. Ruby could be one of the best leaders and fighters in Remnant when she decides to be serious. However, whenever she isn't serious she can be the same dolt, _no_ , child she was in school.

Ruby and Weiss then continued to head to Beacon in silence. They both walked casually in a path that no one would see or take notice of them. They both silently agreed that until they talked to Ozpin they wouldn't draw any kind of attention towards themselves on the off chance that they got noticed. A few times they had to change their path to avoid other people. Eventually, after a long while going around the water, they ended up at beacon. Weiss looked up at the building getting lost in the moment for a bit remembering the time she spent here. Ruby nudged her lightly to snap her out of it. Ruby put her hood up out of habit of entering a new area and the fact she didn't want Ozpin to see her at first.

"Come on. They will be here soon." Ruby told Weiss as she continued to head toward the courtyard. Hearing this Weiss shook her head and followed after her partner.

Meanwhile

A lone airship was heading toward Beacon. It was currently over the water in front of the Beacon entrance. Inside the airship, was the Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin and one of its professors Glynda Goodwitch. They had finished their conversation with young Ms. Rose and were now discussing something a bit more pressing. They were looking at a screen of the fight that had taken place, more importantly, the last bit when two unknown huntresses jumped to the aid of Ms. Rose. They paused the footage of when they both stood up front before the explosion. Ozpin leaned on his cane while Glynda crossed her arms.

"They were fast to act that's for sure." Glynda commented, outright curious as to who they are and why they helped Ruby Rose,

"The white one looks like Ms. Weiss Schnee's relative. However outside of Winter I don't know of any huntresses in the family who have that skill level. As for the other one." Ozpin inquired before he resumed the video then paused when the red huntresses collapsed onto her knee and shook her hood loose a bit. Glynda's eyes widen slightly at what she saw. A silver eye, a rose symbol, and a very familiar face.

"That's impossible. Summer is dead." Glynda turned looking at Ozpin to see what he had to say.

"Indeed. Yet here we see someone who is able to use her semblance, looks a lot like her. Yet there are differences. This one is younger than Summer yet too old to be a child of hers. Summer didn't have any family outside of Ms. Rose. Which begs the question who is this Young Huntress? Who is her partner? They can talk without speaking. They are familiar with each other." Ozpin expressed his thoughts when a small alarm went off and a small window on the screen opened up. It showed the Beacons courtyard fountain. With a familiar red cloaked figure sitting next to the white haired huntresses. They both seemed to be waiting.

"Looks like our questions might be answered." Glynda stated to Ozpin looking at the two.

Ozpin nodded. "Seems they want to talk with us as much as we want to with them." He put on a comm to the pilot. "Please hurry towards Beacon. We have a meeting I don't want to miss." Ozpin expressed before they sped up towards Beacon.

When the headmaster and professor arrived at Beacon, they were greeted by the sight of one Summer Rose look-a-like being sat on by her white haired compatriot, whom was examining her nails as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

A Few Minutes Earlier

Ruby was standing on the fountain's edge humming as she balanced herself with her arms spread out at her sides, humming a catchy rock song stuck in her head. Weiss could only take so much before she had enough of it. She irritably snapped, "Can you please stop?"

Ruby froze for a moment, tilting her head towards her partner with an almost convincing innocent look before saying, "Stop what? I'm just standing here."

Weiss could see the sly grin and the spark of mischief in Ruby's silver eye and it infuriated her. Greatly. She decided to take a calculated risk and reached out, wrapped her fingers around Ruby's ankle, and pulled Ruby's leg out from under her, causing her to lose her only stable connection to the ground and to ultimately lose her balance. She fell forward and landed on her stomach and before she even got a chance to recover and get back up, Weiss sat herself down square on her partner's back and began to buff her nails with Ruby's cape.

Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch walked up to the two. Glynda frowned at the scene and Ozpin merely raised an eyebrow before the two Huntresses realized they were being watched. Weiss eleganlty stood up and straightened out her suit.

"Headmaster Ozpin. Professor Goodwitch." Weiss stated to the two older hunter and huntress in a professional manor acting like nothing was wrong. Ruby huffed and jumped up making her hood fall completely down letting Ozpin and Glynda get a good look at the girl. The one that drew their attention the most was the eye patch. To anyone else they would think the girl didn't have an eye but they recognized the size of it. Whatever hit the girl didn't just take her eye, it probably took half of her face. Ruby didn't pay attention to them at first and just pouted at Weiss.

"That was uncalled for." Ruby pouted before turning serious and looking at the two professors. "Anyways. Professor Goodwitch. Professor Ozpin. It good seeing you two again." She greeted warmly with a smile. Hearing the red huntresses voice, they could tell this wasn't Summer for sure. She looked like her, yes, but her voice was different.

"I believe I would remember you two if we had met before, and I don't recall meeting you before." Ozpin responded to the girl holding his cane in front of him with both of his hand on it.

"Of course we meet. You talked to me a few minutes ago. The first thing you said to me was that I had silver eyes." Ruby stated smiling making both Ozpin and Goodwitch's eyes widen.

"Ruby Rose?" They both stated in unison making Weiss chuckle and Ruby to smirk.

"My, oh my what a surprise." Ozpin muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Glynda's initial reaction to Ruby's statement was one of shock, but it dissolved into disbelief and skepticism. "That is impossible. It's unheard of actually."

Weiss seemed to expect this and had a perfectly logical and sound counter-statement for this.

"The legend of the four maidens is real. There are also four ancient relics that the main hunting schools guard that can only be retrieved by a maiden. There's also the matter of Salem too. Is our knowledge of well protected secrets enough for you?"

"It proves that you know things you shouldn't." Glynda snapped with a tone of aggression and she reached for her weapon when Ruby reached behind her and pulled out two broken weapons, a broken riding crop and handle for a cane, the same ones Glynda and Ozpin had in their very hands.

"Throughout the years I developed a habit of taking a small memento of all my friends that didn't make it through the war." Ruby softly said, handing the two broken weapons over. She didn't need them anymore since Ozpin and Goodwitch were alive now and Ruby intended on keeping it that way. Ozpin casually reached out and took the broken version of his cane to inspect it.

"Interesting. Seems that wherever you two came from. That me went through a few more battles." Ozpin exclaimed in a calm voice. He ran his fingers along the scratched and worn surface for a moment before returning his attention to Ruby and Weiss.

"So tell me Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee, what brings two older versions of my students to our time?" He inquired shocking Glynda a bit how quickly and calmly he was taking this.

"Ozpin! You can't really think these two are Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee!" Glynda asked him looking at him like he was a bit crazy. Ozpin tossed the riding crop to Glynda.

"That is your weapon. Regardless of who these two actually are they were in possession of our weapons, which we still have. I think that alone gives them the right to be heard out. As for them being Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee. Crazier things have happened and when it comes to Salem or the relics. The impossible becomes reality far more than we think Glynda. So Ms Rose, Ms Schnee. How did you get here?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby put her hand on her chin and thought for a second. "Well last thing I remember happening was that me and Weiss were fighting Salem in the fourth relic's hiding place. She broke through the last seal and acquired all four relics when I used my remaining silver eye exclusive powers to create an explosion. The next thing we knew, we're in front of the dust shop seeing young me." Ruby stated looking up slightly.

"Well that could explain it. Who knows what one relic could do when charged with those powers let alone all four at once. However why were you fighting Salem? And why at Atlas?" Ozpin asked a bit concerned.

Weiss crossed her arms and she began to explain the potential future to Ozpin and Goodwitch, "In your future and our past, Salem got the White Fang to cause chaos around Vale. After a certain event, mass panic happened at Beacon. This attracted the Grimm and after one hell of a night, Beacon fell. After that, it was basically a domino affect. A school would fall before eventually the country followed it. Ruby and a group of hunters led a company to fight back by gathering hunters and huntresses across the world to fight back. At first things were looking up… but then-" Weiss stopped herself rather abruptly and glanced over at Ruby, who was looking down, her expression reflecting guilt and sorrow.

"I made a mistake that not only cost all of us the lives of dozen of hunters and huntresses, but my eye, Weiss's shoulder, and the lives of two of my teammates." Ruby finished somberly. "Atlas was the last school and nation to stand. Salem and the White Fang attacked it repeatedly for a while, but eventually we made our last stand there. We couldn't let Salem get the last relic. Ultimately we failed, but we aren't going to again. This time we have the advantage." Ruby declared, smirking and looking at the two professors with a determined expression. Weiss stood alongside her partner and leader with crossed arms and the same kind of determination Ruby was currently exuding.

"This time we know what their moves will be before they even think of making them." Weiss said in a smug and only slightly cocky tone.

Ozpin smiled at the two huntresses. He was surprised these two had gone through that much and come out the other end ready to do it all again if need be. "I am assuming your plan involves myself or Beacon, otherwise you wouldn't have revealed yourselves to us." Ozpin responded to the two.

To this Ruby smiled.

"Well, you do lead a group that is trying to take her down, not to mention Amber. We want to join in and help." Ruby stated smiling. "However, we do need something in order to conceal our true identities. It would only complicate things if we don't." Ruby said, getting more and more excited.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Glynda asked the girls in a curious tone. The more she heard from the story, the more she believed them. People can make up stories all they want, but no one can imitate the pain that showed in both of their eyes/eye as they spoke.

Ruby opened her mouth before Weiss slapped a hand over it, "We want to be staff members of Beacon, myself as a teacher and Ruby as a librarian." Weiss stated bluntly, making Ruby pout behind the hand before Weiss glared at her. "You are being a librarian because I don't trust you not to do something weird with the students."

Ozpin nodded. "That sounds fair. However, we will need to give you cover names and a background to explain your appearance." Ozpin hummed in thought before going silent for a few minutes.

"How about this?" He began with Ruby, "You're Scarlet Rose, younger sister to Summer Rose. You were a student at Beacon and went on missions with your partner after Summer died. You liked to stay in the shadows because, like your sister, you were not fond of receiving attention from the general public."

Ozpin turned to Weiss. "And you are her partner, Ivory Schnee. You are a distant cousin of the Schnee family that was disowned for your opinions of the faunus and such. You went on missions with Scarlet and, in doing so, aren't well known."

"That will make sense why Weiss and I jumped to defend Ruby. I was just defending my niece after all." Ruby nodded. She knew young Ruby would be happy to hear that she had someone from her mother's side that she could connect with. She would have jumped for joy if that happened to her when she was younger.

"We should probably start calling each other our new names Scarlet." Weiss or now Ivory, said. "As for my younger counterpart, I'm sure she will be upset by my presence, but she'll eventually get over it."

"Whatever you say Ivory," Scarlet teased.

Ozpin shook his head. "Well ladies, I think we should show you around your new workplace, to get used to the area of course and to show you your accommodations." He began walking toward the school with Glynda in tow. After a few seconds Ivory and Scarlet followed after them.

Orientation Day, Vale

Scarlet and Ivory were making their way downtown, walking fast, faces passing, walking homebound, aka back to Beacon. Scarlet had been in need of some more ammo for her weapon and decided to order her partner to come along with her and now they were running late… slightly. Scarlet had convinced a bullhead pilot to get them back to the school and so now they were climbing out and lightly jogging towards the auditorium.

"I should've made you wait until after to refill your ammo!" Ivory hissed.

"You would've done the same thing if you were in my shoes and you know it!" Scarlet fired back. They continued to bicker, not paying attention to where they were going as they did so, until Scarlet ran into a group of the newly minted first years. One of the students in this group was one Yang Xiao Long. The blonde turned to tell the pair to watch where they were going, but the words died in her throat and she was shocked into silence as she took in the appearance of Scarlet.

Ivory and Scarlet both looked at Yang with an array of emotions running through their bodies. They hadn't been prepared to have to speak with her yet and they still had conflicting emotions of guilt over her death even to this day and age where she was still well and alive. Ivory being one who always had better handle over her emotions then Scarlet was the first to recover after an awkward beat of silence.

"See, what did I tell you? Not only are we late, but you are going to make others late as well, Scarlet!" Ivory accused Scarlet, making sure to over state Scarlet's name. To everyone else, it seemed to be her just taunting Scarlet even more, but it was really to make sure Yang knew this wasn't Summer and to snap Scarlet out of it.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't know I needed more ammo until this morning!" Scarlet defended in what could be seen as feeling hurt, but to Ivory was Scarlet barely holding it all together. She took a deep breath before looking at Yang and smiling.

"Sorry about that! Didn't mean to knock you over!" Scarlet apologized reaching out her hand to help pull Yang up. After a few seconds of just looking at Scarlet, Yang reached out her hand so Scarlet could pull her up. "My name is Scarlet Rose. Ice Queen over there is my partner Ivory Schnee. I didn't mean to run into you. _Someone_ distracted me." Scarlet stated glaring her one eye at Ivory who shook her head.

Yang took a bit more to recover after seeing someone that looked so much like her adoptive mother, Summer. She even had the same last name. "I'm fine." Yang finally stated her voice a bit shaken. "My name is Yang Xiao Long." She stated. Scarlet seemed to have a face of realization.

"Oh your Taiyang Xiao Long's daughter!" Scarlet exclaimed in fake surprise before Ivory grabbed her hood.

"What part of the phrase,'We are late' do you not get?" Ivory gritted out through her teeth as she dragged Scarlet away, who was currently trying to turn around so she wasn't being choked, but failing miserably as they walked to the auditorium. The last the group saw of them, Scarlet's face was turning blue.

One of Yang's friends laughed. "That was weird. Do you know them Yang?" He asked her having seen Yang's face and hearing the woman in reds statement about her father.

"No I don't think so." She mumbled out before smiling. "I wonder how long they've been together?" She wondered out loud, which led to her friends all trying to guess who the two were and what their relationship was while heading to orientation.

Once Scarlet swapped Ivory's grasp on her hood for the more preferable death grip on her hand, they continued their hurried walk to the auditorium in an uncomfortable silence that neither were willing to break. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to say on the subject, far from it actually. They both were still processing it and trying to figure out how they were going to handle seeing Blake. They stopped at the staff entryway to the auditorium and Ivory released Scarlet's hand before opening the door. Scarlet offered a weak smile before she entered, followed closely by Ivory.

Scarlet and Ivory both walked up to Glynda who had Ozpin next to her. They had decided earlier that Scarlet and Ivory would be joining them during the introduction of new students to the school for two reasons. One, so people could get use to the sight of them faster, and two, for them to get used to the students. Ozpin chose this because they're two huntresses fresh from a war zone. While they seemed relaxed and comfortable, Ozpin and Glynda had seen several times when they looked ready to be attacked, so this was to calm everyone down. Ozpin led the three women out onto the stage of the auditorium before he walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat to silence everyone.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge – to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech to the new students. Ivory kept her face neutral for the students while Scarlet did the exact opposite, her face had the biggest shit-eating grin on it. Ozpin then walked off stage and Glynda walked up to the microphone.

"You all will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready." Glynda stated to the students. Scarlet saw a young Yang, Ruby, and Weiss standing together and her smile kept on her face at the sight as she remembered when she first met Weiss.

From what she remembered, it had been a rather… explosive introduction. But it was one she'd never trade off for anything in the world. Scarlet and Ivory waited with Glynda while the students were led to the ballroom. After all the students, were gone she turned to the two huntresses.

"You two seem to be handling this pretty well." She observed.

"Please. We handled grimm by the hordes. We can handle a few teenagers." Scarlet stated though it was more to shift the subject of them handling seeing their dead friends who are now alive. Glynda took note of this and changed the subject.

"Ozpin wanted to invite you two to the initiation tomorrow. You have foresight and an eye that we could use for seeing quality in people." Glynda stated causing Scarlet to wink her singular eye as a joke making Glynda roll her eyes and Ivory to groan before face palming.

Scarlet and Ivory made their way to the apartments where teachers stayed during the school year to get some rest before they had to watch themselves go through initiation again, because that would be rough until the very end.

Scarlet looked over at Ivory and opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but she just shut her mouth and kept staring forward. Perhaps it would be better for her to wait another day to say what she needed to say.

Ivory remained completely oblivious and unaware of the turmoil going on in Scarlet's head. It's not like she wasn't going through the same thing as well. She was just better at hiding it… or at least that's what she thought.

As they arrived at their respective apartments, which were set next to each other, the two time-travellers silently waved goodbye and vanished into their new homes. No one heard either of the pair's silent sobs that went well into the evening.

 **AN: I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I DIDN'T TRUST YOU ALONE WITH THIS FIC PANDA. THE HELL WAS THAT?**

 _That, my friend, is a result of what I was listening to as I wrote and you have to admit that it's pretty funny. To you guys, if you notice my practical joke then you're probably the same age as me or older. Don't spoil the joke though, let the others figure out the joke. (last minute edit: there's another one, but it's kinda hard to pick it up because it's literally just a phrase in a sentence) But be on the lookout for more references in the future._

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And also, holy shit did you more of you liked the first two chapters then I thought. Please leave a review if you like. And I hope to see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

So I'd like to address one thing before we start this show, right now it seems like we'll be posting every Tuesday and Thursday, but that is subject to change at any moment given that Dragon is in college and I'm due to start working soon. That being said, we'll do our best to juggle our lives and adjust the upload schedule to accommodate our circumstances. Also, the choice to make Scarlet a librarian instead of a teacher was an informed decision based off the fact that I honestly believe that she wouldn't be able to keep her attention on teaching. **(I disagree with that but I do believe Scarlet should be the librarian. It makes things easier for the plans in the future. Plus Ruby does love her stories)** Well that is true but I was going more for the things that she could theoretically teach would be practical stuff that Weiss wouldn't trust her to teach without blowing their cover. **(You make it sound like Weiss has absolutely no trust in Ruby. But i digress)** *sigh* You're twisting my words here.

 **Now that she has shared that i would like to add a few things. One, thank you to all the reviewers. We both appreciate it very much. Two, this chapter was written mostly by Panda. So if you see her complain at the end that is why.** HEY! **Anyways Enjoy.**

Oh! Also! There is a poll on our profile that I'm like 90% sure all of you will laugh at us for. Check it out if you want! I regards to episode three, I have four words for all of you and they are as follows… I FUCKING CALLED IT!

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DRAGON AND PANDA DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_ _UNFORTUNATELY!_ _ **THEY BELONG TO ROOSTERTEETH. SUPPORT THEM.**_ _DO IT!_

Scarlet was at the sight of where initiation was due to start before anyone else. It was still very early in the morning and Scarlet was fighting imaginary enemies with Crescent Rose in sword form. She still had to get used to using the new sword function of her weapon and all the concentrated weight needed to be as masterfully controlled as her scythe. She had only added the feature a year ago and by her standard was nowhere near the amount of proficiency that she possessed with her scythe.

There was a snap of a twig breaking and Scarlet vanished and appeared behind a frozen Weiss, the sword held to her throat with a wild look in her eyes, like she was seeing something else instead of Weiss, a phantom of her past. In her defense, she did see something else other than Weiss. She saw Cinder.

It was hard for Weiss to not let a scream of terror rip through her body. She just stood stock still, trying not to tremble where she stood and not get beheaded by the behemoth weapon the staff member possessed.

"Scarlet!"

Ivory, seemingly sent by Oum himself, pulled her leader's weapon from her younger counterpart's throat and shook her roughly by the shoulder.

Scarlet looked confused as she blinked away whatever daze had come over her. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to attack you Miss Schnee, you startled me." Scarlet said sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You dolt. Be more careful. You could have hurt her." Ivory told her holding Crescent Rose in her left hand in a reverse grip.

"I said sorry!" Scarlet tried to defend herself pouting a bit. Weiss just looked at the two like they were crazy. What kind of teacher accidently attacks a student without warning?

Ivory just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She turned to Weiss and said, "I'm sorry. We've both just only recently gotten out of a long term mission, so Scarlet still hasn't quite gotten used to being on friendly territory yet."

Weiss stared skeptically at Ivory for a moment, before sighing and nodding stiffly. "Understandable to an extent I suppose."

Scarlet nodded before looking at Ivory's hand. "Um, can I have my weapon back?" Scarlet asked pointing at Ivory's hand. Ivory just raised her eyebrow and collapsed Scarlet's weapon before walking off with it, making Scarlet looked wide eyed and follow after her.

"IVORY!" Scarlet yelled as she walked after her. Weiss just looked at the two huntresses like they were crazy.

Earlier

Ruby was in the locker room with Yang. She was looking into her locker at Crescent Rose, lost in thought. Yang wasn't paying attention more looking around for some of her friends when Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Yang? Did you notice the girl on stage with Goodwitch?" Ruby asked turning to look at Yang. Yang looked at Ruby a bit surprised at how uncomfortable her sister looked.

"Yeah. I actually ran into her and her girlfriend yesterday. Well, she ran into me would be more fitting to say." Yang smiled at Ruby trying to make her feel better. But she didn't see what Ruby say coming.

"She looks like mom." Ruby stated in a small voice. This made Yang sigh and get sad a little bit.

"Yeah I thought that to. Her name is Scarlet Rose and her partner's name is Ivory Schnee. That is all I found out. She did seem to know Dad." Yang told Ruby remembering the encounter. "Maybe she is related to Summer in some way? We can ask her later if you want?"

Yang was a bit curious as to who the mysterious Scarlet was as well.

Ruby just nodded and sighed. "Yeah. We should."

Yang switched topics to Ruby making friends.

Scarlet continued to try and get her weapon back from her partner's grasp until Ozpin and Glynda arrived, the latter shooting her a look that pretty much told her to behave or else. Scarlet wasn't all that eager to see what the 'or else' was so she settled down and made sure to stand at the opposite end of where Glynda was positioned.

Ivory just shook her head at Scarlet's strange behavior and stood next to her. Scalet was so strange sometimes.

Ozpin stood in front of the students and began to speak. "For years you have trained to be warriors, and today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda took over at this point.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." She stated.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin told them. There was a mix reaction across the students. Ruby Rose looked a bit scared and shocked at this information.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin explained. Jaune raised his hand and started to speak.

"Yeah, um, sir?" He asked before Ozpin interrupted him.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin told them as all the students got ready. Jaune continued to try and question Ozpin about how they were going to land while Ozpin told him that he had to land. On his own.

Ruby couldn't help but stare at Scarlet from the other end of the line of platforms. She looked so much like her mother and it couldn't be a coincidence. It would almost be too cruel for it to be a simple coincidence. She'd try to talk to her after initiation maybe.

Blake was indifferent to everything.

Right after everyone had been launched, Ivory and Scarlet walked over to the two professors and Ivory asked, "You didn't ever tell me what I would be teaching did you Professor Ozpin.

Scarlet pulled out her scroll and opened the hidden monitoring system in the Emerald Forest, she flipped through the cameras until she settled on Yang, who was wandering aimlessly through the forest until she stumbled upon the relics or her future partner.

Scarlet was surprised when audio came through as well as Yang thought out loud, "I always feel like somebody's watching me."

"Huh, nothing seems to have changed so far. So Ivory, I hate to say I told you so, but yeah…"

"I wouldn't be so quick to state that. Who knows what could change now that we are here" Ivory told Scarlet crossing her arms looking at the forest. Ozpin just looked at them for a second. It was clear as day that despite the two huntresses odd mind frame they were both well trained and dangerous.

"You, Ms. Schnee, will be teaching Dust. The history, application and so on to the students. I believe this will be easy with your background and experience." Ozpin stated before looking toward the forest and taking a sip of his coffee. Ivory nodded and looked over Scarlet's shoulder, watching the feed with them.

"I don't know about this Jaune character. His resume said he was qualified but his skills seem… lacking" Glynda told them looking at Ozpin after watching him on the scroll.

"Jaune is a bit rusty and lacking. But just wait. You will see a small glimpse as what he has got in him." Scarlet stated looking up from her scroll at Glynda before smiling.

"Just watch." she told Glynda.

The three huntresses and one hunter continued to watch the new students go through their initiation. Glynda showed she was impressed when Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake worked together to decapitate the nevermore and Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha worked together to take down a deathstalker. Ozpin nodded before turning to look at Scarlet and Ivory.

"That will do. Would you two be so kind as to go make sure that group makes it to the auditorium please?" Ozpin asked. Scarlet and Ivory nodded, they did remember teachers showing up to help them get back. Scarlet smirked before wrapping her arm around Ivory's neck.

"Ready?" Scarlet stated making Ivory's eyes widen for a second.

"Scarlet wai-" She started to say before they both disappeared leaving a trail of rose petals behind them. Glynda raised her eyebrows at Ozpin before calling in the other professors to help the other students away from the other group.

Ruby climbed down from the cliff she was on toward Blake, Weiss, Yang and the others. "Did you guys see that?" She exclaimed, a bit excited at the whole thing. Not bragging but just pure excitement. Yang smiled.

"That was awsome Ruby!" Yang told her walking up to her with Blake beside her and Weiss on the other side.

"I'll say. You are pretty nifty with your scythe little rose." A voice announced from above them. Everyone including Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren eyes widen at the sudden appearance of a red cloaked woman on a pillar. Scarlet was sitting with her leg propped up. On the opposite pillar to hers, was Ivory standing with her arms crossed.

"Young students, it is I, your resident librarian! Scarlet Rose!" Scarlet said in only a slightly over dramatic tone. Ivory rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the students below..

"Feel free to ignore her eccentricities. I know I do. You'll be less likely to get a headache if you do." She said in a slightly snarky tone before clearing her throat and continuing on in a much more professional tone, "I am Ivory Schnee, professor of the dust class here at Beacon."

Scarlet pouted, mumbling about mean partners and how she'd never do this to Ivory. Yang leaned over to Ruby and whispered low enough that neither Scarlet nor Ivory could hear her say, "They're dating. I'm sure of it."

The two time travellers remained blissfully unaware of what Yang said. Scarlet hopped down off the pillar and Ivory did the same, but brushed herself off afterward. Scarlet said, "So we're escorting you lucky hunters and huntresses to be to your team placements. If you have any burning questions about the school that you need answered, feel free to ask myself or Ivory. No preference really though."

Ruby stepped forward and raised her hand slowly, still very much so a socially awkward fifteen year old. "Um, what if it isn't about Beacon?"

Ivory and Scarlet shared a look, both knew what Ruby wanted to ask and they had planned ahead of time for what they would say in regard to both Weiss and Ruby. Scarlet turned back to Ruby and with an almost forced smile said, "I get the feeling I know what you want to ask, so would you mind waiting until after you guys get your teammates?"

Ruby nodded and looked dejected for a moment before Scarlet appeared next to her and nudged her. "Cheer up kid. It's not the end of the world is it?"

Blake had been observing the two women and said in her straight to the point manner, "Why are you two escorting us instead of letting us make our way back to the academy on our own?"

"For one, it's faster than waiting for you to determine your positions and make your way back on your own. Two, you guys are probably a little exhausted, so if we run into any grimm, myself and Scarlet can handle them for you. All you have to do is walk." Ivory explained as she pulled out a rapier that looked rather similar to Weiss's Myrtenaster, but not the same. Definitely not the same one, ignoring all the remarkably similar features they share.

Scarlet pulled out her own weapon and put it into it's rifle mode, ignoring the awed look that came from Ruby as she looked over both of their weapons.

"Excuse me for being blunt Professor Schnee, but I don't recall seeing you on Beacon's list of staff. Why is that? And if this next question isn't a touchy subject, how do you have the last name of Schnee?" Weiss asked.

Scarlet let out a little chuckle and turned to Ivory with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "Yes, Ives. Care to explain? I feel like this is your question."

Ivory shot Scarlet a look that promised death and many other forms of punishment at a later time. She cleared her throat, unprepared to be put on the spot by her partner whom she was going to strangle later.

"Well, I've been on an extended hunting mission with Scarlet for a few years. We both only recently got back and were approached by Headmaster Ozpin with a proposition to join the staff not too long before today. It's a way for us to get reacclimated with society." She explained as the group walked back towards the cliff. "As for your second question, well my great-grandparents were cast out of the Schnee family long ago. I'm not quite sure of the circumstances but we never really spoke of it when we were still together."

There were many more questions from the soon-to-be teams JNPR and RWBY, mostly relating to the school and its curriculum, but there were also a few questions about the partner's hunting careers. Those were answered quickly and evasively. The questions halted once they reached the cliffs and an airship came and flew them back to campus. While they were in the air, everybody made sure to keep a wide berth around Jaune and Pyrrha, who chose to stay and try to comfort the poor boy as he puked his guts out.

Scarlet and Ivory watched on as they socialized, reminiscing about their own interactions with their friends in the past. They would keep them all safe this time around.

They had to.

AN: I hate this chapter. I hate it with my very being. Why is it so hard to write one chapter? I don't know, but it was. So fuck this crap. Grrrrrrr

 **The panda was having some problems. Ignore her.**

Fuck you. You were of no help here either. **I resent that.**

There are other references in here hehehehe. **You don't need to say that every time.** I do though!

 **On that note i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took a while. Please leave a review if you have something to say. We enjoy reading them. See you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok explanation. This is my fault entirely. I have had tests and projects for college the for a while. Finals were a bitch. Annnnd a bunch of other shit.**

 _I am also at fault as well. I've been going through a slump where writing is hard for me and shit. But we're back now so let's get down to business. To defeat. THE HUNS! But really this is like 80% my fault because I had it going a weird way where Squishy didn't know how to help me with and then I got stuck. I finally deleted the part because it felt unnatural. Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be much longer._

 _So if I were to hypothetically imply that there is any ships in this fanfic, WHICH I will not say that there are, then any ship that Ivory and Scarlet are in will not reflect the future for Ruby and Weiss. These are two different timelines and if you know of the butterfly effect or in this case, parallel universes, then you know that just by Ivory and Scarlet being there has made the reality they originated from impossible to achieve. So therefore Ruby and Weiss may have different ships than their older selves._

 **It's like this for anyone confused. Say Scarlet and….Blake become a thing. Ruby wont feel the same things for Blake as Scarlet does. Scarlet and Ruby are 2 different people who just act similarly now. The same goes for Ivory.**

 _OH MY GOD THESE RECENT EPISODES OF RWBY ARE EXACTLY WHAT I NEEDED IT SAVED MY SOUL AND GAVE ME LOTS OF WARM AND FUZZY FEELINGS. IT THEN RIPPED IT AWAY FROM ME AND CRUSHED MY HOPES AND DREAMS. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE AND HATE THIS SHOW SO MUCH! SDHFLHLFKSFKLJKLASFJKLJ_

 _So this should be obvious but I'll say it anyways. SPOILERS_

* * *

Scarlet and Ivory were backstage from the auditorium. They were currently watching as teams where being assigned and given their names. Scarlet was leaning on the wall with her red cloak around her while Ivory was next to her with her arms crossed as they usually were.

"We are going to have to tell her." Ivory told Scarlet as they watched Team RWBY be assigned.

"I know. But it's weird having to lie to yourself." Scarlet sighed leaning her head back.

"I explained my lie to Weiss. Now it's your turn." Ivory countered.

"Well yeah but-" Scarlet started but stopped at the sight of Ruby being named the team leader.

"Fine." She caved in as the both waited in silence for Team RWBY to walk backstage.

Ruby couldn't help but look for the two older huntresses. She was a bit shocked she was chosen as the team leader. Eventually she spotted the two huntresses and hurried over to them. Yang and Blake followed behind her. Yang was just as curious as Ruby and Blake wanted to try and figure out more about the two. Weiss didn't follow the rest of her team for several reasons, two of them being that she was still in shock over having Ruby as the team's leader and that she was still fearful of the mysterious Scarlet Rose. Scarlet smiled at the young Ruby Rose as she approached her.

"Congrats little Rose. I'm sure you'll be a great team leader." Scarlet encouraged Ruby knowing she was slightly nervous at first, not to mention Weiss yelling at her in the immediate future.

"You will most definitely be a better leader than this one." Ivory announced pointing at Scarlet making the grown huntress pout and sulk like a five year old.

"Wait, you were your team's leader?" Blake questioned, finally speaking again. This made Scarlet beam with pride.

"As a matter of fact, yes I was." Scarlett announced puffing her chest out.

"I don't know how her and I are still alive to be perfectly honest." Ivory spoke shaking her head ignoring the protest that came from Scarlet.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you two want to know about Scarlet's name now?" She asked them pointing at the two sisters. The two nodded in response. Scarlet looked at Blake for a moment before speaking.

"Well the long and short of it is, my full name is Scarlet Rose. Summer Rose is my older sister." Scarlett told them slightly weirded out by saying that but shrugged it off. In truth, she was Scarlett Rose now. Two Ruby's couldn't exist so she was Scarlett.

"So basically, I guess I'm your aunt. But you should just call me Scarlet… aunt is kinda weird to me." Scarlet laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head for a moment or two before Ivory cut into the heavy silence and cleared her throat.

"You three left your teammate behind in your hurry to speak with us. Why don't you get settled into your new dorms early? Best to get everyone settled in comfortably rather than scrambling to do it when you wake up tomorrow morning. It will be a long day tomorrow. I can guarantee that." She said calmly as she crossed her arms and jerked her head over towards Weiss.

"Are you sure that you're not just using that as an excuse to go see your _partner_ alone?" Yang asked with waggling eyebrows. However, her implication seemingly flew right over Scarlet's head.

"Why would I need to see her? She is right here?" Scarlet asked looking confused on Yang's implication.

"Yang!" Ruby scolded. She turned to her 'aunt' with an apologetic sigh. "Sorry about her, she's being weird! We'll talk to you later Scarlet!"

She laughed nervously and said, "It's fine! Have fun settling in girls!"

She turned around walking away with her arm raised in goodbye. As she approached Ivory, she grinned and winked. "Meet me at my place Ives. I have a little surprise for you. You might like it." She giggled before basically skipping off.

Ivory let out a long suffering sigh and rolled her eyes before slowly making her way toward Scarlet's place.

She finally reached her eccentric partner's place when she decided that she should go change into some more relaxed clothing. She put her weapon down on her kitchen table and took off her cape. She draped it over the back of the couch and moved into the bedroom where she went to change.

The vest was the first to go, followed shortly by the tie both fluttering down to lie on her duvet. The boots were kicked off and sent flying into the corner of the bed and she dropped her pants and unbuttoned her shirt and she turned to the sole mirror in the room.

She slid the shirt halfway down her arm and granted herself a more clear view of the extensive scarring across the formerly flawless skin directly on her shoulder. If she were to turn around there would be a smaller scar on the other end. She sighed before taking off the shirt completely and picking up a blue t-shirt she had and slid some pale blue pajama bottom pants. She nodded to herself before walking out of the room to see Scarlet sitting at a wooden table tweaking a red weapon.

"What is this 'surprise' exactly?" She asked before noticing a familiar looking weapon on the table that caught her attention. "Scarlet what the-? Why do you have one of Yang's Ember Celica? And why is it red?" She asked. Ivory was aware that Scarlet had collected a lot of broken weapons over the years, including their teammates, but why did she have them right now.

Scarlet looked up at Ivory and smiled. "This, is Shattered Petals. I took the best features of Ember Celica and Crescent Rose And put it into one brand new weapon. It a lot more compact than Crescent Rose and the blade is made up with dust or aura. It's super thin and I could cut paper with it. It then can transform into a smg mode which I can create a smaller blade along my arm from." Scarlet explained before putting on the weapon and gripping the handle firmly before activating it, making the blade appear along her arm in a curved scythe manner. It curving away from her before pointing back at her. Far enough away that it wouldn't stab her unless she really tried, yet close enough to use with deadly precision and close combat. Scarlet looked at the weapon with a smile and excitement.

"I started to make two weapons for us a while ago but I didn't have a lot of time to work on them. However I finished both last night." Scarlet explained to her smiling knowing what Ivory was going to ask next.

"Both?" Ivory asked looking at Scarlet confused.

Scarlet smirked before reaching down and pulling up a small mechanical box before pushing a button and it transformed into a black and white katana but where the hilt was suppose to be was a familiar looking revolver casing of Weiss's weapon only it was white with four black lines twisting around it.

"I thought it was bound to happen before Ruby or Weiss recognize our weapons. So I thought it would be important that we make sure that doesn't happen."

Ivory nodded, "I knew that replacements of our weapons would be needed soon as to not arise any suspicions. But this is beyond anything I would've expected of you." She explained looking at the new blade. The tip was pointed so she could still use the rapier training while also using the blade. She could also see small little holes on the tip that dust could be channeled out of letting her use her glyphs.

Scarlet looked proud of herself leaning back in her chair. "I am good with weapons aren't I?" She said with a cocky smirk before feeling something hit the back of her head. Nursing the affected area, she turned to glance at the offender.

Ivory just stood behind Scarlet with a sort of self-satisfied smirk on her face as she polished the butt of her new weapon where she had 'accidentally' slipped and hit Scarlet.

"Anyways, for my new weapon, I combined Yangs and mine. For you, I combined Blakes and yours. Yours was a tad harder to make since I didn't have your weapon as a reference and I didn't have a hand in making it but I made it to the best I could." Scarlet explained to Ivory as she inspected her new weapon. Ivory felt the handle to get the feel of it and was only slightly surprised as to how similar the grip was even though it wasn't as perfectly balanced as Myrtenaster.

Ivory looked at Scarlet. "Does it have a name?" She asked curious. She was well aware of Scarlet' love for weapons and the fact she named her own weapon. So she was even more surprised when Scarlet shook her head.

"No. Not yet. She is yours. You should name her. It wouldn't feel right if I named her." Scarlet stated before putting her own weapon into rest mode which was just a bracelet now that matched her arm guard she wore on the other arm with the exception of the color. Her guard being silver and the weapon being red with yellow streaks.

The weapon glinted underneath the overhead lighting and in that instant she knew what she would call this gifted weapon. She set it down on the table and smiled.

"I've got just the name for it. Thanks Scarlet." She leaned down to press her lips to Scarlet's cheek so fast one could convince themselves that they had just imagined it happening rather than it actually occurring.

Then just like that, Ivory had left Scarlet's place with her new weapon and was gone, leaving Scarlet there to numbly stare off into space as she tried to process what had just happened in the span of a few seconds.

* * *

 _EDIT: THERE IS A POLL UP ON OUR PROFILE FOR IVORY'S NEW WEAPON PLEASE GO CONTRIBUTE! ^-^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon and Panda do not own RWBY in any way shape or form. The rights are owned by Rooster Teeth. Please Support the official Release.**

* * *

The next morning found the two time travellers in two very different ends of preparedness. Ivory was drinking a cup of tea, fully dressed and ready to start her day. Scarlet, on the other hand, was flitting around her apartment in her skivvies in a wild panic with a slice of toast hanging out of her mouth, leaving rose petals everywhere while she searched for her articles of clothing that she had scattered about the vicinity the night before in her hurry to get to bed. Strangely enough it was her boots that she seem to have trouble finding the most.

After a short amount of time later Scarlet walked out of her room with her entire outfit, her boots where in her sink, who knew. Scarlet saw Ivory walking down the hallway before quickly dashing in that direction and appearing by her side. Both were wearing their new weapons. Ivory's hung from her hip where Myrtenaster would usually hang and Scarlet's surprisingly compact and heavy weapon sat on her arm looking remarkably similar to her other bracer.

"Hey. Hope you didn't plan on leaving me behind?" Scarlet told Ivory with her almost signature grin by this point. Ivory just sighed at this before looking at Scarlet as they walked.

"Don't you have a library to be cataloguing and reshelving?" Ivory asked her in an authoritative voice as she walked quite quickly to her class.

"I mean yeah, but watching your very first day of teaching will be much more fun." Scarlet said with a smile, imagining Ivory lording over their old teenage selves.

"Library. Now." Ivory stated stopping and pointing toward the library.

"But-" Scarlet tried to defend herself before being cut off.

"Now Rose." Ivory said using her general voice making Scarlet pout before walking in the other direction slump over knowing once Ivory brought her surname into this there was no way out. Ivory watched Scarlet go until she turned a corner before continuing down toward the class.

Ivory walked into her classroom. All the students already there stiffened slightly. Ivory was walking with perfect posture and let off an aura off strictness. She looked around and took note that team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and a few other teams she recognize. She stood in the centre of the room and took a military position with her arms behind her back. From the students' point of view, she was a hardened huntress that reeked of power, and that set many of them on edge. The aura she seemed to exude spoke of a no-nonsense kind of attitude.

"Hello class. I am Ivory Schnee. You can call me Ms. Schnee, Professor, or Ma'am. Now I'm not going to coddle you like other teachers. Becoming a Hunter and Huntress is hard work. I expect you all to take it seriously. My job is to teach you all about Dust. How to use it, the theories of it, the application of it as well as the history of it." She told them all. A few students got nervous. If this was the first day, what was the rest of the year going to be like?

Weiss looked pleased that someone was going to take this seriously and this class would be easy for her. However Ivory noticed this.

"Ms Schnee. You seem like you are ready. Tell me how can dust be used in sync with a semblance?" She asked turning her attention to her younger self. Weiss smiled and stood up.

"It can be used to amplify an effect or even change the semblance slightly to be aggressive or passive depending on the dust used." Weiss stated without missing a beat. Ivory nodded.

"Good. And how does the affect change from human to faunus?" She shot right back. This caused Weiss to pause for a second.

"It doesn't?" She stated, although it sounded more like a question to the rest of the class. At this Ivory tsked.

"I expected a Schnee to be more knowledgeable on a product her family is famous for mass producing." Ivory stated making some of the class chuckle before she raised and eyebrow.

"Does anyone here know?" She asked out loud before a chipper voice came from the back of the room.

"In theory, it can amplify the abilities of a faunus as well as their semblance making them able to use it more efficiently than a human in several ways." The voice stated making everyone turn to see Scarlet sitting in the back of the room with her feet on a table. Red petals falling around her. "However, the theory is quite recent, so there is no way for anyone besides someone such as you who keeps up with all theoretical research and exceptional reported dust cases, Professor Schnee." Scarlet announced, making sure to say her name with a bit of emphasis, with a smirk, cutting through the thin veil of tension that Ivory had set upon the entire class, making some people relax slightly at the carefree attitude around her. Ivory Schnee was not one of those people. In fact, it seemed to irritate her as well as make her left eye twitch.

"I was under the impression you were in the Library Ms Rose." Ivory said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I was. Organized like 50 books. I finished early. I asked my fellows to let me know if they needed me." Scarlet said as she leaned her chair back on two legs, her feet still propped up on the desk. "So I decided that it would be a better place for me here. It is your first time teaching Ivory." Scarlet told her continuing to smile.

"That is no reason to interrupt my class. I am perfectly capable of handling teaching." Ivory declared, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Scarlet to the pleasure of her class.

Scarlet smiled before dragging her feet off the table and standing up and walk down the stairs. "Yes. But your style of teaching is a bit….extreme." When Scarlet said this, steam could be practically seen coming of Ivory.

"No. You can't get mad. You have taught me in the past." Scarlet told Ivory before she could even think to speak. "So I am here to be the class translator. After all, I can speak fluent Schnee now." Scarlet winked at Ivory before turning to the class her eyes scanning over each and every one of them.

* * *

While it looked like she was getting familiar with their faces to almost everyone, Blake saw through it. The way Scarlet's eye was moving, she was looking for something specific. She noticed when Scarlet's smile faltered ever so slightly. Whatever she was looking for, she found it and wasn't happy about it. Blake suspected that while Scarlet appeared to be more relaxed and carefree then her partner, she was probably just as disciplined, if not more.

* * *

Scarlet frowned slightly when she noticed some annoyance coming from Weiss toward her team's directions. Specifically Ruby. Scarlet should know, she lived through that. She knew from Ivory that Ozpin would have some words with her, but it would take time for Weiss to adjust to Ruby. Maybe she could have a word with the girl.

"Well then, you will sit down and not say a word Ms. Rose." Ivory interrupted Scarlet's thoughts before pointing at her desk chair with narrowed eyes. Scarlet pouted a bit before slowly trudging her way over to the seat before dramatically falling in the chair causing a few kids to snicker before Ivory's glare turned to them.

"Now like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Ivory went on with her whole speech for the rest of the class.

* * *

Towards the end of class, Ivory left the room to get something. As all the students were leaving Scarlet, who was still at Ivory's desk, spoke up.

"Weiss Schnee, can I talk to you for a second?" Scarlet asked out loud while her head was resting on her arm that was propped up. This caught Team RWBY's attention. As everyone else left, Weiss walked up to the desk.

"What do you think of your team?" Scarlet asked Weiss which caught her off guard slightly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I asked what you thought of your team. Specifically your partner?" Scarlet asked at this Weiss stiffened and frowned. She assumed Scarlet had heard about her questions of leadership from the other teachers. However she didn't want to complain about her partner to one of her partner's family members.

"Well she is…" Weiss trailed off slightly not knowing how to phrase it.

"Childish, hyperactive, immature, fifteen?" Scarlet asked a bit of amusement seeping into her voice as she smiled. Weiss looked confused. She didn't use some of those words when describing Ruby.

But she couldn't bring herself to disagree with Scarlet. Scarlet read the confusion on Weiss face.

"Trust me you're not the first to think that. Especially about us Roses. Lets just say the way I acted didn't put a lot of confidence in Ivory. But we try our best, even if it looks like we aren't taking it seriously." Scarlet said smiling.

Scarlet stood up and began walking out of the classroom while calling out over her shoulder, "Just remember, you aren't the only one who wants the team to excel."

And with that, Weiss was left alone in the classroom with her thoughts.

* * *

Ozpin stood behind his desk and stared out over the campus, sipping his coffee. He heard the elevator doors slide open behind him and turned to greet the two people he'd been expecting.

Ivory Schnee and Scarlet Rose walked in and Ivory was scrolling through her slightly revised lesson plans in the wake of Scarlet poking and prodding holes in it. Scarlet was looking over her shoulder reading over the revisions until they came to a stop and Ivory tucked the scroll away.

"How was your first day of teaching Ms. Schnee?"

"It went as well as it could considering Scarlet interrupted it." She responded with a side glare towards said person.

"Well so far the input from a few of the first years indicate that it was a fairly successful first lesson. Congratulations." He said with a slight tip of his mug.

"Professor, do you mind if I'm a bit frank towards you?" Scarlet spoke up as she crossed her arms.

"By all means Miss Rose, say what's on your mind." He said as he set his coffee mug down on the desk and sat down behind it.

"Why did you really call us up here?" She said bluntly, ignoring the jab in her ribs from Ivory.

Ozpin let out a long sigh and steepled his fingers, "I was hoping to ask you two for any details that would help us in the near future in our battle against Salem."

Scarlet closed her eye and nodded, "While I wish I could tell you everything, I also know that if we change current events too much, then we won't be able to prevent the worst of things to come and with our knowledge, the unknown is territory that I think we shouldn't cross into."

Ivory shot a harsh glare at Scarlet. While she agreed with everything that she had just said, she wouldn't have worded it so bluntly. She turned her gaze on the headmaster and bowed her head apologetically. "Our greatest asset at this current moment is our knowledge of things to come. I'd apologize, but I suspect that you understand our dilemma here."

"I understand your concern Miss Rose and Miss Schnee. However we need every advantage against Salem." Ozpin said before he leaned back in his chair. This caused Ivory to glance at Scarlet as Scarlets finger twitched slightly. She sighed knowing what was wrong and couldn't help but agree.

"We are still unfamiliar with the events that are happening right now. We didn't know any of Salem's events till we were older so right now are knowledge of what happens is useless. Us as hunters however could be useful. We do need time to get information while still teaching." Ivory interjected to try and buy them some time to come up with a plan. Ozpin nodded accepting this before they went on to actually talk about teaching.

* * *

Ivory sighed as her and Scarlet both stepped out of the elevator and began making their way to their apartments before Ivory came to a slow halt. She turned to Scarlet who had come to a stop as well and was looking at her with an inquisitive eye.

"What's up Ives?"

"Do you think Ozpin really honestly believes that he can change everything? Or is he just being hopeful?" She asked as she tugged at her jacket.

"Who knows, I think what the most important thing is that we save more than what we could before. Our home may fall, but no one will if I can help it."

Ivory nodded and took a deep breath before continuing onwards. Everything would be alright. It had to be.

* * *

 _Here it is folks. There was a happening that distracted us for a while (A Bird's Season). But here's the new chapter. Enjoy folks!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone. It's been a while. Sorry I have been busy and when I had free time I didn't feel like writing. I promise to try and work harder and to make the chapters longer. They will get longer as the story goes. Promise. Anyways school is almost up for me so I will have more free time to write. Also if anyone is interested check our profile bio. It says our twitter and discord where you can get updates on how the story is going. Even get more info on the characters. Anyways Enjoy this Scarlet focused Chapter.**

Scarlet bolted up in her bed awake, out of breath and drenched in sweat. She panted as she curled her legs up to her chest and closed her singular eye. For the first time in a while, she slept without the eyepatch showing the scarred and burned tissue that normally lay hidden beneath. The rather large area of scarring didn't bother much. What bothered her was the memory of her leadership failing her team and costing her Yang and Blake.

After a few minutes, she finally slowed her breathing to a normal pace. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room that was pitch black. She had not turned on a light in this room since her first night. She looked at the clock that was one of the only lights in the room. She saw that it was close to dawn and decided she was going for a walk. She slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to the closest and started putting on a red hoodie and a pair of dark wash jeans. She began to walk out leaving everything else before grabbing her eyepatch on the way out and putting it on once in the hallways.

* * *

A couple hours later, Scarlet was sitting at Ivory's desk with her normal combat outfit that she wore everywhere. While Ivory taught, Scarlet played with an apple that she brought into the room with her when class started. In the corner of her eye, Scattered Petals glinted underneath the fluorescent lights and she suddenly had an idea.

Reaching out, she held the weapon backwards in SMG mode and activated the blade with her aura. She held the apple carefully and began to peel the skin off of it as subtly as she could without disrupting the class, which only drew their attention. The only one who seemed unaware of what was going on was Ivory.

Scarlet hummed happily as she began to slice the peeled apple into thin slices as nearly all of the students stared at her with utter disbelief. The only two who weren't staring at her in disbelief were Yang and Ruby who were, respectively, trying to hold in laughter and nodding in approval while gears in her head turned.

Suddenly, Ivory threw her pen behind her pinning the rest of Scarlet's apple to the wall. Scarlet visibly flinched and ducked before slowly turning to see an aggravated Ivory. She sheepishly chuckled.

"I can explain?" Scarlet told her though it sounded more like a question before Ivory walked over and grabbed Scarlet's ear dragging her out of the room. Scarlet saying 'ow' the entire time over and over. Ivory turned to the class.

"Finish the chapter while I'm out of the room." She stated before slamming the door shut. All ideas of what they could've done with there weapons were dashed out of there mind.

That day, the first years learned two things. Firstly, do not play with their weapons while in the presence of Ivory Schnee. Secondly, do not make Ms. Ivory Schnee angry. All of Beacon could probably have heard her yelling at her partner.

* * *

That night Scarlet was walking around Vale with her hands in her pockets inside her cloak. She was pouting as Ivory had kicked her out of the classroom for the day after the incident with the apple. She walked past a bar before freezing midstep. She took three steps back before looking into a window and seeing a woman sitting at the bar. She had natural red hair that was relatively long. But the thing that stuck out to Scarlet the most was the fact she was alone. This made Scarlet smirk before straightening her back and walk into the bar. Might as well get the lovely redhead a drink. Red was her favorite color after all.

* * *

The next morning, Weiss was walking down the hallway. She had discussed with Ms. Schnee earlier what Scarlet had said to her about Roses. She wanted to thank her for talking to her. She had been talked to quite a lot that day about Ruby being her leader and Scarlet's words helped Weiss see Ruby somewhat as a leader. Ivory had told her the room which Scarlet slept in. She made her way to the door. However, when she went to knock the door opened slightly. Confused she pushed the door open slightly before speaking.

"Ms Rose? Are you here?" She asked, leaning in. The room was dark but she could see a figure on the bed. Before a red blur appeared in front of her blocking her view. She looked up to see Scarlet blocking her view by leaning on the wall. She was in some comfortable wear of a shirt and sweatpants. Weiss looked a bit closer and realized that Scarlet wasn't wearing her eyepatch however the side of her face was blocked by her hair.

"Weiss!? How can I help you?" Scarlet asked a bit out of breath while smiling trying to block Weiss view as much as possible.

"I just wanted to say thank you for your advice with Ruby." Weiss stated with her back straight and in a polite manner. Scarlet smile widened at this.

"Oh it's my pleasure. I love helping people make friends and get along. How about-" Scarlet stated as she was cut off from a moan of someone waking up. Weiss instinctively looked and saw the back of a naked woman with red hair. It took her exactly three seconds to connect the dots as her face lit up red once she realized what had happened. She couldn't even find words to say as she turned around and began to quickly walk away mumbling incoherently.

* * *

Scarlet had looked behind her to see the woman known as Holly moving to take a shower. She heard a small noise and turned to see a red-faced Weiss walk away. She sighed, knowing team RWBY would probably be heading over here to see why their heiress had been doing an impression of a tomato. Scarlet couldn't help but smile. This was going to be fun to explain to Ivory once she found out.

Ivory was walking in the hallway outside of her classroom to see team RWBY talking in her class.

She slowly walked up to the door without making a sound. She listened in curious to what her past self and team were discussing.

"It doesn't mean she is cheating." Ruby announced. Ivory could practically hear her crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well, unless my dating senses are wrong, which, let me tell you they are never wrong, Scarlet is totally dating Ivory." Yang's voice came from a bit farther than Ruby's. Ivory's eyes widened slightly and looked confused.

'How the hell did they come to that conclusion?' Ivory thought to herself feeling herself blush ever so slightly.

"I can't believe I told you two this." Weiss voice came in. It sounded muffled, almost as if she had her face covered by her hands.

"I can't believe you're the one who caught Scarlet. Seems Scarlet doesn't isn't a shy one to hide who she sleeps with. She brought them to school." Yang voice announced. It sounded a bit proud. Ivory released exactly what they were talking about and her face turned red. Not from embarrassment but from anger. She dropped being quiet and walked to the door.

"Scarlet did what!?" Ivory stated in a hush but dangerous tone. She looked in the room to see Ruby standing close to the door with her arms crossed. Yang was leaning against the teachers desk. Weiss was sitting in a desk with her head in her hands and Blake was sitting a few seats over.

They all turned to see a very angry Ivory Schnee. Yang was the first to react after they all realized the conversation wasn't as private as they thought.

"Um..." That was all Yang could get out before Ivory marched off to find her partner that dared to bring someone back to the school for such things. It wasn't out of character for Scarlet to find someone to spend the night with, but to do so at the school was unacceptable.

Team RWBY moved quickly behind her. Ruby and Yang were a bit concerned for the aunt they had just found out about while Blake and Weiss were curious to see how this all got resolved.

* * *

Scarlet finished getting dressed as well as getting Holly something to eat. Scarlet Rose was nothing if not a lady….in a way. They had tea. Well Holly had tea and Scarlet had hot chocolate. They had discussed their hobbies before Holly had to leave. Apparently, she had some cats she had to feed. Scarlet made sure she knew how to get home in a quick and safe way before seeing her off. She was sitting in one of her chairs finishing the hot chocolate when three loud and strong knocks hit her door.

Those knocks meant death for Scarlet in a slow and equally painful way. She didn't move, hoping if she was quiet enough, the demon would think she wasn't home. Sadly, she had to finish her sip of hot chocolate and _that_ was her downfall as the bangs hit the door again with the devil's voice herself following.

"Scarlet Rose you open this door right now! I can smell the hot chocolate and I just heard you take a sip! I know you're in there so open up!" Ivory said in a small voice that sent a shiver down her spine. Scarlet was amazed how much anger and authority she could have while being so quiet. Scarlet slowly walked to the door and ever so gently opened the door to see Ivory in her general pose and team RWBY behind her.

"Snowflake! How can I help you?" Scarlet asked keeping the door only partly ajar and smiling and trying to sound surprised.

"Open. The door." Ivory slowly ground out, leaving no room for argument.

Scarlet sighed and stepped back and let Ivory storm in and team RWBY slowly trickled in to follow behind. She went to sit back at her spot and take a sip of hot cocoa. She was a bit smug as she knew why Ivory was mad. However there was no way she left any…

"I didn't know you liked purple underwear Aunt Scarlet." Yang stated holding up a bra that was not hers. Scarlet froze mid sip with only one thought in her mind.

'Shit' She thought looking over at Ivory who took the bra.

"She doesn't. It's her least favorite color." Ivory told her before slowly turning toward Scarlet who looked at them with a wide eye. Ivory began to slowly walk toward Scarlet.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid as to bring…" Ivory started slowly walking up to Scarlet before she dashed out in a trail of red petals. Ivory dashed out, following the speeding woman.

Yang smirked. "You know, I like Scarlet even more now."


	8. SORRY

Hey everyone. Dragon here. Now you all may be wondering, " Dragon when is the next Winters bloom coming out?". I'm here to say we don't know. We kinda go to into it and mixed a bunch of elements into the story and it doesn't make sense to us anymore. We learned a lot from it but we cant see ourselves continuing it right now.

Does that mean its dead? Kinda. We dont plan on continuing it because of what we had plan. Its complicated and far-fetched.

What about A Birds Season? We do plan on continuing that. It will be easier to focus on that solely and not balance between two.

We may come back to this story but for now we wont. Sorry to all we let down or disappointed.

This has been dragon. Out


End file.
